unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiEdit/Introduction
Hello, new and old editors to this guide on editing this beautiful wiki! Your contribution will cause the wiki to grow towards completion. Until the next update is released of course. There are two other important online sources of information for us UWO-players, which are the yviro database and the Japanese wiki, as well as some other translated websites. However, the wiki has advantages over both of them. You can more freely add information here, for example new quests haven't been added to yviro in ages and you can more effective guides here. The advantage over translated websites is clear, because translations can be hard to decipher and can be a pain. However, these sources are still very valuable and the wiki can use them to (partly) copy their information! In summary, this wiki is a great place to store all the information on Uncharted Waters Online that we have. To be able to edit, you will need to create an account first. User rights Once you have created an account you can add and edit pages, as well as add images to our database. To delete or rename pages, you will need the rights of a Content Moderator. By the time this is relevant for you, ask me or look up one of the other . To see an overview of all the rights that one can have, take a look . Editing options There exist three editing options, which I have divided into two. The first is the normal editing modes (Visual editor and Classic editor), and the second is the advanced mode (Source editor). Users always start with the Visual editor as a standard. This mode is good for writing guides, adding an image in a piece of text, and changing text here or there. The Classic mode is mostly similar to this. The third mode is the source editor. Don't worry, this isn't very complicated, but may take some time to get used to. On the plus side, this allows for a lot of extra options and you can costumise your pages a lot better. Personally, I started with Visual mode, and then after a month switched to source mode, and never changed back. More on these methods in their respective pages. Here is only an explanation of how to switch between modes. Page-specific choice On (almost) every page, there is the button to Edit, while next to it there is ▼ sign, which gives access to a second editing option. From inside the Visual mode it is then also possible to change to source mode: Setting your preferred editing mode If you regularly use one specific mode of editing, then it saves a lot of time when you enter that mode each time you click the Edit button. To do this, go to My Preferences -> Editing and select your mode in the Preferred editor dropdown menu. Naming and linking pages One of the most important things is to name your page correctly. First step is normally to check if the page already exists, sometimes under a slightly different name, in that case the incorrect named page should be delete or moved to the page with the right name. The second is to see if this item has a unique name or if there are duplicates. In that case, see what type of duplicate it is. In case of equipment with the same name, but different methods of acquiring and different stats, put " -1", " -2", etc. after each name, for example: Ruqun -1 Other items with the same name: and these are also presented here: Ruqun (disambiguation) In the case of an item, quest and discovery all having the same name, then give the item priority, and put " (quest)" and " (discovery)" at the end of their names. For example: Item: Caesar's sword Quest: Caesar's sword (quest) Discovery: Caesar's sword (discovery)